habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Login Problems
This page is intended to help you work through any problems that are stopping you from logging in to Habitica when there is not an Outage. Habitica Platforms and Login Methods Habitica has three platforms that you can log in to: * habitica.com website * Android app * iOS app When you create a Habitica account on one of those platforms, you can always use the same account on the other platforms by logging in using the same method that you used when you registered your account. The registration methods are: * Local authentication, which means using an email address, login name (also known as a Username), and password * Google authentication * Facebook authentication (To learn about changing your registration method after you are logged in, see Settings > Registration.) Clearing Incorrect Data Sometimes you are unable to log in because your browser or mobile app contains corrupted data for your account. * If you can't log in to the website, ** Go to the Clear Browser Data page ** Click the red "Clear Data" button ** Try to log in again * For the Android app, uninstalling the Android app will not guarantee the cache and data is cleared. The best method is to: ** Go to the Settings section on your device ** Go to Applications/Application Manager ** Find the Habitica app ** Choose to clear the cache and data * For the iOS app, you can force all Habitica data to be removed from the device and cleared by doing the following: ** Uninstall the app ** Power cycle your device (i.e., turn it off then back on) ** Reinstall the app Performing these steps will not remove data from your account, just clear the data on the device you are using. Attempting to Log In If you believe that you created your account using the Local authentication method but have forgotten your login name or password, enter your email address into the "Forgot Password" form, which is accessible from the link under the login form. You will receive an email containing instructions to help you log in and set a new password. If you never receive that email, it's usually because of one of these reasons: * You had created your Habitica account using Google registration or Facebook registration, in which case you need to use the same method to log in. * You had created your account using Local authentication but using a different email address that you entered into the "Forgot Password" form. Try all the email addresses that you own. Note that the form will not tell you whether you have entered the right email address. It will always say "If we have your email on file, a new password has been sent to your email." This is to prevent crackers from using the "Forgot Password" form to harvest email addresses for cracking attempts. * You made a typo in the email address when you registered your Habitica account. In that case it will not be possible for you to have a new password sent to you. Seek help as described below. * You registered with an email address that Habitica cannot send emails to (for example, some school email addresses fall into this category). In that case it will not be possible for you to have a new password sent to you. Seek help as described below, although it might not be possible for Habitica staff to help you due to legal restrictions. Logging In on Mobile Browser Currently the website is not optimized for mobile browsers. It is recommend users to use either the iOS App or Android App. Logging In to the Wrong Account If you attempt to log in to Habitica and find that you have an account with the wrong level, a different avatar, and the wrong tasks, it means that you have used the wrong login method and have created a new account or have accessed an old account that you used in the past. Log out and log back in using your correct login method to access your real account. If you do not want to keep the incorrect account, go to Settings > Site > Danger Zone on the Habitica website and click the "Delete" button - but be sure that you are still logged in to the wrong account before you do that! Seeking Help from a Habitica Admin If you are unable to log in after following the advice above, email admin@habitica.com and tell us your User ID, which is a long string of random numbers in the format a1234b56-ab12-416b-cd34-ef123456789a. If you do not know your User ID, provide as much of the following information as you can: * the name that appears on your avatar - please try to type it exactly as it appears on your avatar, including any spaces and punctuation that might be in it * the registration method that you believe you used to create your account (Local authentication or Google authentication or Facebook authentication) * if you used Google or Facebook authentication, the email address that is associated with your Google or Facebook account * if you used Local authentication, the email address that you entered when you registered and the login name; do not send us your password! A Habitica admin will reply to help you. Providing Proof of Ownership to a Habitica Admin It is possible that the admin will ask you for proof of ownership of the account. This is a standard practice that they follow to protect the privacy and security of all Habiticans. The information below is what they will ask for. Please note that you do not need to provide proof unless they specifically ask for it. If you know your API Token, tell them the first four digits and last four digits of it, and that will be enough. Do not send them the full Token because it is like a password and should be kept secret. If you do not know your API Token, describe four or five of your tasks. You should never provide this proof of ownership information to anyone who is not a Habitica admin. Admins can be recognised within Habitica by having a dark blue or purple profile name with either a star or crown on it and are listed on the Staff and Moderators wiki pages. They can be recognized in an email if the email comes from the admin@habitica.com email address. Category:Troubleshooting